Vehicle steering wheels are typically used to provide directional control of a vehicle. Autonomous vehicles are provided with advanced sensors, electronics, and controllers to provide directional control of the vehicle without driver intervention. An operator of the autonomous vehicle may be able to perform non-driving activities while the autonomous vehicle is controlled by the advanced sensors, electronics, or controllers.